The Nightmare Begins
This is the first chapter of The Enemies are Protogenoi Its a prologue chapter so be advised that this actually begins the events that lead to the battle. Prologue In a ominous dark night, I could see it. It was a gigantic being standing in the distance. The full moon was a starlight blue shade, as it floated in the night time sky. Walking throughout a forest of trees, I arrived to see a man. He had black swept hair and red eyes exactly like mine. His attire consisted of a black unbuttoned shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. He was barefoot which cause me to think he was either nuts or cycotic. As I pryed closer, I notced it wasn't just any man. It was my own father. Chaos himself. He smiled as I stopped right before him. "Its been some time, Chaos." The moonlight grazed his face, as it revealed a deep scar on the side of his cheek. I gazed at him in awe, as he smirked and then began to laugh. "What? Do I have something on my face?" "You have a deep scar on your cheek! You idiot what happened?!" "Oh, you know mortals, they cause havic around the world a lot. I forgot where this was, but I did visit many places throughout thsi week. It probably happened some place in the middle east." "Alright, so what are you doing here?" "Oh come on Olivia, Its only been a few years, and you think I don't know that my children are out to destroy their own children. I've noticed that Gaea is after you, and the others won't be safe either. Do you really think that the child of Erebos and that other kid would be safe?" "They can handle themselves!" I replied sharp. "I'm not stating that, I'm just assuring you that the protogenoi aren't to be messed with. Even I don't know their powers and I;m their father! Could you imagine having a bunch of teenaged kids doing any harm to their parents. I don't even think the demigods have such a mind." "Demigods are different. We're stronger than them. And I don't have to remind you that Xaro isn't a teenager." "Fine, but you have been warned, I don't want to come between my children, but if I have to, I will have to side against you. Olivia you've been good for far too long. So either you join your siblings or you die by their hands." "I'll be just fine." I puckered my lips as I rolled my eyes. In a fade of darkness, Chaos left and I was alone with just my thoughts. Quickly turning around, I walked into a passageway until I was back in a tent. It was fashioned like a camp, but I knew this was better than a camp. It was a military troop station, I wasn't going to let my friends die so quickly, even if it ment I had to fight the sludge faced Gaea. Slowly, I threw off my clothes and tried on my night dress. It was a silk white dress and seemed to always make me feel like I was wearing a cloud. Laying down on my bed, I gazed at the head board as I slowly and whiskfully. In her dream, she saw the entire earth covered in molten lava as collosal giants stomped around. In a distance, she noticed a kid launching arrows, as Xaro tried on his defensive attacks. Olivia couldn't anything. She just watched in horror, as the enemies just attacked. Six protogenoi displayed offensive prouse as they destroyed numerous cities. It was a living hell, Olivia couldn't do anything, her body wouldn't move. It was just like she was only capable of watching and not disturbing. In the north, a vortex opened up as Tartarus injulfed everything that came near him. I could see Chronos, Anake, and even Erebos. Quickly the numbers of our army were defeated. Many soldiers were crippled and distrought as they saw the world raveling over into nothing but darkness. In a powerful belch, Gaea receeded into a seven foot tall woman. She had earth green eyes, and a dress made out of black drenched thorns. In an earthquake the earth goddess advanced, as she bared a pleased smile. "This is what awaits you my dear. Nothing but death, your army of demigods, won't stop me, your friends will perish, even the demigods of the Olympians will not defeat me. I am stronger than all of you and because of this, you all will die." "No. This won't be the future! I will defeat you and show you that the children of Protogenoi aren't to be messed with!" I gazed at her with pride in my eyes. I couldn't see this coming, I couldn't even let this happen. "We shall see about this. This war will happen soon, I expect you to be on your toes, child of Chaos, you either join us, order die by our hands." "I choose neither!" I shouted back. "I hope to see you alive and well, when we meet I will destroy you, and scatter you remains in the deepest pits of Tartarus, even he will be so kind enough to help out." With a faded smile, the dream dispursed. I awoke, to see Xaro entering my tent. "Umm, we have to talk, theirs a meeting going on. Can you be there in five minutes." He ordered. Rising from my bed, I gazed at the dress in the mirror, it was too revealing. I could've been exposed. "This dress isn't good to sleep in when I'm around people. I better burn it." I said to myself. Soon after getting dressed, I took a match and sparked a fire as I burned the dress in my hand, I could see the twisted sludge faced Gaea in the flames. I could see that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Taking a deep breath, I gazed at my attire. I was sporting a pair of western denims and a red tanktop. It was time for battle, so I quickly took my hunters cloak and drapped it over me as I walked through the doors. This is only the beginning, I thought. This is the beginning of war. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page Category:Collab Category:The Enemies are Protogenoi